yatalufandomcom-20200213-history
Wiki van juni 2014: Call of Duty Wiki
Hoi, Wikianen! __NOEDITSECTION__ Vroeg jij je tussen alle voetbal van de wereldbeker nog af wanneer we nog eens zouden bloggen? Maakt niet uit. Ik heb in ieder geval wel de langverwachte blog van ons wiki van de maand project weer hier! Als inspiratie voor wanneer het zou regenen tijdens de zomervakantie en je niet weet wat te doen: je kan altijd Call of Duty spelen. Als je daar zou in vast blijven steken of gewoon de lore eens wil nalezen, heb je immers een degelijke Nederlandse wiki die je kan bezoeken of mee helpen opbouwen – de Call of Duty Wiki. Call of Duty Wiki Keuze van de wiki Waarom ik de Call of Duty Wiki koos? Ik zou natuurlijk redenen kunnen blijven opsommen, maar hier heb je alvast de voornaamste drie: * Omdat de wiki meer dan 100 pagina's omvat, maar vanwege het populaire onderwerp veel potentieel heeft om te groeien. * Omdat de wiki een overzichtelijke hoofdpagina heeft, degelijke infoboxen, en een simpele maar aantrekkelijke layout. * Omdat ik over deze wiki eigenlijk in april reeds had moeten bloggen, maar het toen plots veel te druk kreeg — aahh! In ieder geval is het nu eindelijk zover :) Anderstalige wiki's Hier laten we even de beheerders van de Poolse en Duitse wiki's aan het woord -- zij kennen het onderwerp (en misschien ook de wiki zelf? wie weet!) beter dan ik. Hier gaan we... Interview http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/4/46/4341794.png/150px-4341794.png.jpg Voor dit interview hebben we de enige actieve beheerder van de Call of Duty Wiki, UltravoX, gevraagd. Zij heeft de wiki in november 2013 geadopteerd en is ook beheerder op onder andere de Engelse Horror Wiki. Veel plezier :) * Stel je eens even voor! "Op Wikia sta ik bekend onder mijn gebruikersnaam UltravoX en ik ben 21 jaar oud. Ondanks dat mensen het vaak anders inschatten, ben ik van het vrouwelijk geslacht. Op Wikia vindt ik het vooral leuk om wiki’s te ontwerpen en de layout aan te passen." * Wanneer ben je Call of Duty beginnen spelen? Wat vind je zo leuk aan de games? Wat is je favoriete Call of Duty spel in de serie? "De eerste keer dat ik Call of Duty speelde was denk ik een aantal jaar geleden, ik weet niet meer precies wanneer dat was. Het eerste spel dat ik speelde was Call of Duty 2 en dit is ook altijd mijn favoriet gebleven, ondanks dat ik verschillende andere delen ook heb uitgespeeld. Het leuke aan de games vindt ik het uiterlijk en de gameplay, niet zozeer het doel van het spel. Het leuke aan het tweede deel van de serie vindt ik zelf de Tweede Wereldoorlog, dit is een onderwerp dat mijzelf ook interesseert. Ik vindt het jammer dat de graphics niet zo goed zijn, dit is dan weer het voordeel van de nieuwere spellen, deze zijn grafisch echt heel mooi." * Je bent hier nog niet zo lang aan het bewerken -- pas sinds september vorig jaar. Heb je voordien andere wiki's bewerkt? "Call of Duty wiki heeft mij sinds dat ik hem voor het eerst ontdekte altijd geïnteresseerd, al ben ik hier niet meteen aan begonnen te editen. Toen ik de wiki ontdekte was het eigenlijk een chaos en was duidelijk te zien dat al geruime tijd niets meer aan de wiki gedaan was. In september heb ik de knoop doorgehakt dat ik de wiki beter wilde maken en ondanks de enorme opgave heb ik hier een start mee gemaakt. Voordat ik aan deze wiki begon heb ik verschillende andere wiki’s bewerkt, ook onder een andere gebruikersnaam (ik ben dus al langer op Wikia dan mijn startdatum “juli 2013” aangeeft). Meestal bewerk ik wiki’s waar hulp nodig is bij bijvoorbeeld de layout of andere problemen, zowel Nederlands als Engels. Mijn thuishaven is de Horror Film wiki, hier spendeer ik het meeste van mijn wiki tijd." * Hoe zag de Nederlandse Call of Duty Wiki eruit in september 2013? Wat is er intussen allemaal veranderd? "Zoals ik eerder al heb vermeld was Call of Duty wiki in september 2013 een behoorlijke chaos. De pagina’s die aanwezig waren bevatten vaak informatie die niet klopte of die niet compleet was. Ook was de aanwezigheid van trolls goed te merken. De voornaamste veranderingen die sinds toen te merken zijn de veranderingen in de layout. Als je de wiki bekijkt wordt al snel duidelijk dat er nog erg veel werk aan de winkel is, maar door het gebrek aan andere gebruikers en tijdsgebrek bij mij is dit nog niet heel ver gevorderd." * Je bent nu de enige actieve beheerder. In november heb je de wiki geadopteerd, waarom heb je dit op de Engelse centrale community gedaan? >:( Opm.: als Helper probeer ik aan Nederlandse gebruikers te vragen om op deze wiki aanvragen te maken, i.p.v. op de Engelse. "Hahaha, om eerlijk te zijn had ik geen idee dat de Nederlandse community wiki bestond. Nee, dat is eigenlijk niet waar, ik wist wel dat het bestond, maar ik dacht dat het niet echt actief was. Als ik terug denk aan die periode, denk ik eigenlijk ook dat dat echt zo was. Pas sinds jouw toewijzing van wikia helper is de wiki opgebloeid." * Welke toekomstplannen of -wensen heb je voor de Call of Duty wiki? "Zelf hoop ik in de toekomst meer tijd te kunnen besteden aan bewerken van de wiki, wat er de laatste tijd niet echt van gekomen is. De tijd die ik eraan wil gaan besteden zal voornamelijk het aanvullen van Call of Duty 2 zijn en het toevoegen van layout/MediaWiki et cetera. Ik hoop ook meer bewerkers te krijgen. Call of Duty is een grote serie, waarbij veel informatie uit te werken is, maar dat kan ik niet alleen. De aanwezigheid van meer bewerkers zou super zijn en daardoor zal mijn motivatie waarschijnlijk ook stijgen." * Waar zouden Flightmare en ik je als Helpers mee kunnen helpen? (Layout, sjablonen, botwerk, etc.) -- je zegt het maar! "Dit waardeer ik erg, al denk ik dat dat momenteel wel goed komt. Alleen als je andere manieren zouden weten om meer bewerkers te trekken zou dat super zijn." Jullie hebben het gehoord: meer bewerkers zijn altijd welkom. Als jij een van de games uit de Call of Duty-serie hebt, worden een paar extra beginnetjes of paragrafen zeker geapprecieerd. Wiki van juli? http://images.wikia.com/callofduty/nl/images/8/89/Wiki-wordmark.png Ken jij een wiki die volgens jou geschikt zou zijn om wiki van juli of een van de volgende maanden te worden? Ga daan naar Aanmelden wiki van de maand en vul het formulier in. Flightmare en ik bekijken de aanmeldingen regelmatig, en wie weet: misschien kiezen we wel de wiki uit die jij ons hebt aangeraden! En laat de felicitaties maar achter in de comments hieronder! Ik zie jullie hopelijk op een van de volgende blogs of in de chat :) Tot kijk, (signature)